1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to endless belt power transmission systems or components. More particularly, the present invention relates to such systems or components in which there are plural belts in series that are joined via a countershaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of continuously variable transmission (CVT) uses a belt/chain and pulley configuration. Such transmissions vary the input to output shaft ratio by changing the effective diameter of the pulleys. In effect, the output speed can be varied even while the input speed remains constant. Thus, the CVT allows the engine to operate in a fuel economy sweet spot even while the associated vehicle accelerates and decelerates along the freeway.